Finding Hope
by Nothingsperfect
Summary: Six months after losing half of her family Kyra is almost unrecognisable. She is cold, bitter and feared the majority of Hogwarts. She doesn't mind, people leave her alone this way, but what happens when someone isn't scared away and wants to help her?
1. Insomnia

I woke up, drenched in sweat and tangled rather uncomfortably in my blankets. What a great start to a wonderful Monday morning.

And to top it off it was five in the fucking morning. Please control your jealousy.

So like every other night I counted foxes because sheep creep me out, I read books even though I hate reading, I listened to music even though there was nothing good on the wireless, I even did bloody star jumps even though I'm one of the most unfit people you'll ever meet! It was useless, just like every other night, which is probably why I'm _just_ passing all my subjects.

I tossed and turned but no matter what I did I couldn't get back to sleep, the nightmare still haunted me.

I never used to get nightmares, now they were a nightly occurrence. I used to make fun of one of Emily's dorm mates for having nightmares. I didn't understand then.

No one knew about mine though, I wasn't stupid like her. I put a silencing charm on my bed every night, so no one heard me.

That's when things started to get boring; I mean you can only stare at the ceiling for so long before you get the mad desire to stab yourself with a fork just for something to do.

Too bad there were no forks.

Wait, the kitchen has forks, and food! And if there's food I won't feel the need to stab myself in the eye. Win, win situation if you ask me.

I got up and slowly crept out of the room, careful not to wake any of my roommates. Not that I cared about their wellbeing but they just might kill me if I wake them up. They are Slytherins after all, evil.

At least they're better than Hufflepuffs, they're _way_ to bright and happy and downright sickening. Whenever I see one I have this mad desire to throw them in the middle of the black lake to teach them that life isn't all sunshine and happiness.

Then they'd probably go and say something stupid like 'I need to go through suffering to fully appreciate the joys of life.'

No, you go through suffering because life picks favourites, and that is a fact.

The common room is empty, with the exception of some random first year curled up on the couch, bawling his eyes out. Acting every bit the bitch everyone claims I am I walked past him and left him to his loneliness.

Hey, I never claimed to be a Hufflepuff, I don't give a shit about his feeling so I won't pretend to, simple.

He looked up as I walked past, watching me leave with big hopeful eyes. I awkwardly avoided eye contact as I left, thanking Merlin he didn't talk to me.

Man, life is so much easier being heartless, who needs emotions? Not me.

The corridors were dark, cold and too silent, I felt like I was in a graveyard. I hate graveyards, they make emotions surface. I started humming to get rid of the weird graveyard-like feel that had taken over the dungeons.

I reached the kitchens rather quickly since they were in the dungeons and tickled the freakishly happy giggling pear. I hate the giggling pear, it giggles.

Yeah I know, who would've guessed?

The kitchen was deserted with the exception of a few house elves who quickly ran up to me as soon as they saw me. They looked slightly scared, like most people did when they saw me.

It's funny how you can get a reputation for being scary and violent when you've never even hurt anyone in the whole school. Well, I haven't hurt anyone _physically_. Just cause I'm a bitch, doesn't mean I'm violent.

I don't really mind though, it stops people from talking to me and annoying first years asking me for help.

This year's first years hadn't learnt yet, but they will in time. Everyone learned soon enough, I'm hopeless, a lost cause, there's no saving me.

Everyone gives up in the end, everyone.

People thought I was emotionless, thought they were burned away by the death of my parents. They were wrong, so very wrong. They were still there, torturing me, haunting me, I longed to be emotionless, to be free of the pain but like I said before, life picks favourites and we aren't exactly friends.

I don't have friends, being friends requires trust. I don't trust, trusting people leads to pain.

"W-would Miss C-c-corner like a-anything?"

I couldn't help but smirk, this only seemed to terrify them more. They were literally shaking with fear as they stood in front of me. This used to bother me, since I haven't done anything to them, it doesn't now, I just find it hilarious.

"Just a hot chocolate and a couple brownies."

I sat down at one of the benches and stared off into space, waiting patiently for the food. It wasn't as though I was overly hungry, but eating in the kitchens was preferable to sitting on my bed for two hours waiting for breakfast to start.

"M-miss?"

I looked over to see a gigantic tray floating towards me. Well, it was actually being carried by four elves but it looks like it's floating! They gently placed the tray on the table, as if they thought they would offend me if they put it down too loudly.

"W-would Miss C-corner like anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

Their relief so amusing that I had to shove a brownie in my mouth to stop me from laughing out loud at their idiocy. I'm a bitch, but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill everyone at the drop of a hat.

They scurried away as fast as they could without outright running.

I shrugged and continued eating the heavenly brownies, not caring in the least how may I ate. I knew I wasn't going to gain any weight, I never did.

The door opened to reveal Emily and her latest follower walked in, giggling like maniacs. Her follower was tall and had long blonde hair and the most makeup I had ever seen worn on one person.

She looked like a barbie doll.

Barbie froze when she saw me and nudged Emily whose eyes widened at the sight of me. She fidgeted with the sleave of her designer jumper and bit her lip. Well, I'm glad she's finding this awkward. "Hi Kyra."

I narrowed my eyes dangerously; did she really think after everything that I'd still want to talk to her? She must have walked into a wall recently, which wouldn't be surprising since she's blind as a bat without her contacts. No one knows this though, she finds it embarrassing.

Barbie looked between Emily and I curiously, she like everyone else didn't know the who story. All she knew was that last year we were close, she was trying to help me through the pain of losing my mother and Damien, then we came back this year and we were different.

I was described as cold, distant, they said that I had changed for the worse. I really could care less what they thought.

When I didn't reply she walked over to one of the other tables and sat down, waiting for one of the house elves to get their food. They don't need to ask what she wants, she gets the same thing ever time she comes; a salad with a glass of milk.

She worries about her weight too much, even though she's already too skinny.

She watched me warily, as if she was afraid I would jump across the room and strangle her. It was quite amusing to watch her fidget, she looked like a rabbit.

A disgusting, backstabbing, bitch of a rabbit that deserves to go die in a hole.

Barbie looked scared too, but not as scared as Emily. Emily had reason to be scared, I hated her guts but I had nothing against barbie, she was just stupid and had a terrible choice in friends.

The house elves hurried over to her with her salad and milk, beaming at her happily. They love Emily, I still haven't figured out why, which is annoying. I hate not knowing things, almost as much as I hate clutter.

Not that I have OCD or anything, because don't no matter what my idiot of a sister tries to tell you.

"Would miss like anything else? There are some pasties freshly cooked if you want them."

Stupid house elves didn't offer me any pasties, unprofessional if you ask me. I would complain to Headmistress McGonagall but she still looks at me with pity after six months. I hate pity, I don't need anyone's pity.

She ate silently, while barbie looked between me and Emily with worried eyes.

I ate my food quickly and left as soon as humanly possible, I didn't want to spend any more time than was completely necessary with her. She looked visibly relieved when I got up and walked to the door but didn't say anything to me.

Thank god because if she did then I'd have to hit her, and I really didn't feel like going to detention tonight.

* * *

><p>So here is my new chapter. Kyra is a little bit lost as you can see... you meet Albus in the next chapter.. i think. the rest of the chapters won't be so serious because some more cheerful characters will be introduced. :)<p>

Review?


	2. Potions

I hate Mondays, when I dominate the world, they will be the first thing to go.

I mean what kind of insane nut case thinks it's a good idea to put all the worst subjects into the first day of the week. What was going through McGonagall's mind when she decided that double potions is a good way to start a new week.

So, thanks to McGonagall who needs a good baseball bat to the head for this, I was stuck sitting in potions first thing Monday morning and to top it off he had just informed us we would be doing theory. I hate my life. The only upside was that I got there early, therefore getting a seat at the back of the class.

The room was almost full; we were only waiting for Rose and her annoyingly happy cousin, which is weird since they're usually never late.

Professor Wright, being the laid back person he is, was completely happy to wait for them. I would've just started the lesson without them but since this means less time doing potions, I'm not complaining.

I was using a spell I had recently found in the library to turn Emily's hair greasy (which was causing her to freak out) when the door burst open and Albus ran in, looking exhausted. Someone should try and exercise more, not that I plan on taking my own advice.

"Sorry I'm late Sir, I had to take Rose to the hospital wing."

This isn't surprising; Rose loves Quidditch more than anything and takes being a Keeper a little too seriously if you ask me. She's always falling off her broom trying to do some ridiculous save. It's quite pathetic if you ask me, it's only a sport after all.

I expected him to go over and sit with the Wood twins like he ad Rose normally do but to my surprise he walked over to my table and sat next to me. Many of the students stared as he sat down, most likely wondering why he would risk being murdered by me. "What are you doing?"

He looked over at me and smiled, seemingly oblivious to my glare. "Well you see, with Rose gone I don't have to sit with those two-" he looked conspicuously over at Lucas and Flora."-any you were sitting at a table by yourself so I thought I'd sit here."

I knew I had to get rid of him; there was no way I'd be able to put up with his cheerfulness for a whole double period. It seriously boggles my mind why he wasn't put in Hufflepuff. "Piss off." Simple, but effective.

"No, I don't think I will thanks." Usually.

I narrowed my eyes as he got his textbook and parchment out of his bag. He however, seemed oblivious to my glare and he picked up his quill and started taking notes. I didn't bother, I could always scare some Hufflepuff into copying their notes for me, being feared has its perks.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" When being a bitch failed, be a bigger bitch. I learned this lesson fairly recently and since then it had almost become a motto. Yeah, it's been that goddamn useful.

Al didn't even bother looking up, just continued to write his notes as if he wasn't ruining someone's solitude just by sitting there. I waited a couple of seconds and when he didn't appear to even be considering answering my question I snatched away his parchment and held it out of his arms reach. "Answer my fucking question."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is swearing really necessary? I already told you why I am here and I'm trying to do the work, unlike some people." While his words were meant to offend, he said this in an oddly cheerful voice. It was sickening, he was sickening, he shouldn't be anywhere near me.

"I don't need to take notes; I can just ask someone for them later."

For what had to be the first time since he had entered Hogwarts, he frowned. Seriously, call the newspapers, this is a front page story. If there is one thing I know about Albus is that he never frowns, or looks even the slightest bit sad, ever. "You mean bullying them into giving them to you?"

Of course, ickle baby Potter is worried about me bullying ickle little Hufflepuffs. Well, actually the Hufflepuff whose homework steal is a freaking giant who hasn't figured out that he could knock me out with a punch yet. I'm hoping he never figures it out and given the stupidity of most Hufflepuffs I think I'm pretty safe there. "It's not my fault Hufflepuffs are so spineless, it's pathetic."

He looked at me in confusion, most likely not comprehending such big words. He turned his head to the side and searched my face. "Aren't you April's twin? She's in Hufflepuff."

I took a deep breath and shoved the sadness that threatened to capture my heart at the mention of her name. I avoided thinking about her, to do so caused me to much pain and as I said before, emotions should go die in a hole. "According to her we are no longer sisters."

He looked pained, watching me pity. He could shove his pity up his ass for all I care. "You mean, she just... left you? But siblings are always meant to be there for each other."

I turned away from him and faced the front, still clutching his notes tightly in my hand. I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eye, waiting for me to reply. "I'm a bitch, a hopeless case, everyone thinks so, why should she be any different?"

He shook his head and looked at me as one might look at a child who won't listen to them. I hate children, they're so energetic and annoying, people should magically grow to the age of fifteen minutes after birth. To my surprise, he laughed. "That's so sad, I feel so sorry for you."

...Excuse me? I stare at Albus in disbelief but he didn't appear to have realised what he said is offensive. "What the fuck did you just say?" He blinked in surprise, staring at me with wide, innocent eyes. If he thought the puppy dog eyes were going to work on me he was sadly mistaken. "Don't, don't you even think about pitying me. I'm not the fucking weird one who runs around smiling all the time, seriously life isn't a fucking playground."

He shrugged and grinned at me, looking completely at ease. "I'd rather be a weird and happy than be cold and feared by the majority of Hogwarts. I don't get why they're scared of you though, you're too cute to be evil." I glared at him and destroyed his notes with a flick of my wand. "Hey! I spent a lot of time on those!"

"Did you just call me fucking cute?" Okay, I will admit that my physical appearance used to be often described as cute, with my big, bright blue eyes, long dirty blonde hair and my rather petite body but no one would ever describe me as anything but bitchy and evil. "I am not cute."

Cute was for annoying little Hufflepuffs and sweet little innocent girls who always got hurt because they weren't tough enough to deal with something as trivial as a fucking breakup, pathetic. "Well you're not sweet, I'll tell you that but you're not downright evil either."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

He nodded, smiling, did this guy ever get sad? It's freaking abnormal for someone to be this happy! I've seen Hufflepuff more negative than he is, and that's saying something. "Yep, an evil person would've jinxed me for sitting next to them, you just yelled at me... and burnt my notes."

I crossed by arms angrily and stared somewhere in the direction of the front of the room. Albus didn't even seemed slightly bothered by my childish act and threw a screwed up piece of paper at the back of Lucas's head. Of course, seeing as life absolutely loves annoying people like Albus, the professor didn't notice and continued his lecture.

Lucas turned around and glared at him, which I found highly amusing and mouthed, '_what?'_ He looked pretty pissed but yet again Albus didn't seem bothered by this in the slightest. "Can you make me a copy of your notes? Kyra burned mine." Lucas's expression changed to a sympathetic one and I smirked, but Albus still looked annoyingly cheery.

He needs therapy.

Lucas quickly made a copy of his notes and levitated it over to Albus, along with a note telling him how sorry he was that Albus had to sit next to a 'psycho bitch' like me. I chuckled lightly and upon noticing that Lucas was still watching us, winked at him. He nearly shat his pants.

I love my life sometimes, on rare occasions such as this.

Albus sighed and watched me with the same disappointed expression as before. He was far too small (even though he was a few centimetres taller than me) and innocent to be scary, which kind of ruined the whole look. "Was that really necessary? You scared the hell out of him!"

"It's his fault for being a scared, little Ravenclaw. Stupid little stuck up snobs."

He leaned forward and banged his head on the table, earning many weird looks, but still the professor did not notice. I told you life picks favourites; I bet you Albus's dad bribed life to be nice to his son, seeing as he has all that money. He lifted his head up and rubbed his forehead, idiot. "Do you hate everyone now? I specifically remember you hung out with them 24/7 because of your hatred of Slytherins."

"Shut up and take your stupid notes." He raised his eyebrows at my harsh tone but did as I said anyway, taking out a quill and adding to his copy of Lucas's notes. He hummed some annoyingly catchy tune under his breath as he worked, giving me the mad desire to strangle him.

I took a deep breath and scanned the room for the giant Hufflepuff, spotting him across the room, frantically taking notes as if he was scared I'd kill him if he didn't get them done. Wise fear young Hufflepuff, wise fear. I was contemplating how I would kill him if the notes were bad when Albus started singing softly in a surprisingly sweet voice. "Aint got no place to lay your head, somebody came and took your bed, don't worry, be happy!"

Of course he was singing something as stupid as that, I mean I am willing to bet all my money in Gringotts that that was written by a Hufflepuff, an especially cheery Hufflepuff. I tried to block out the annoying song and pay attention to Professor Wright but this was extremely hard since Albus is sitting right next to me.

Finally, sick of the shitty lyrics I reached over and slapped him over the back of the head, causing his head to hit the table loudly. Unluckily for him, but luckily for me the bell rang right at that moment so no one heard the bang over the noise of the bell. While he groaned loudly and rubbed his nose I got out of my seat and collected my copy of this classes notes from the giant Hufflepuff.

I left the classroom in a better mood then when I entered it, but yet again, that's not saying much.

* * *

><p>Yeah, Kyra isn't the nicest person in the world... Anyway, now you've met Al who is really fun to write about :P hehe, anyway reviews are greatly appreciated so if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know :D<p> 


	3. Hiding

I was hiding, which I'm not overly proud of but hey, I never claimed to be a Gryffindor did I? To be more specific I am standing behind a rather rusty suit of armour, hiding from April. Man, I am so pathetic it's not even funny anymore.

In fact, it stopped being funny the first time I hid from her.

Why am I hiding from her? Well aside from the fact that she's a complete and utter weirdo, she found out about me stealing the giant Hufflepuffs notes and is apparently looking for me. Not that I'm scared of her, she's too nice to do anything remotely mean, but she tends to ramble a lot so it'll be aver an hour before I get to escape.

Then she'd start feeling guilty about how she's given up on me and start apologising for not being there for me and ask me to study with her or something. I'd decline but she'd drag me there anyway where I manage to offend her enough for her not to talk to me for a several days in which she will tell everyone she isn't going to put up with me anymore, then the cycle would repeat again the next time she needs to talk to me.

I'm just a tad sick of it by now, it's a bit repetitive.

But I guess it makes sense since Hufflepuffs are loyal and all she feels like she's betraying her house by giving up on someone. She shouldn't though, dad's a Hufflepuff and he gave up on helping me, though he gave up on himself too so I don't know if that really counts.

I miss the old dad, though I highly doubt I'm ever going to see him again, he's changed too much. Then again I can't talk, I've changed too.

Anyway, if my calculations are correct, April will be passing this suit of armour any second now unless she changed courses since last time I saw her. I hope so, because this is the only hiding spot in this corridor and it's not a very good one.

This is where an invisibility cloak would come in handy; too bad we're not rich.

The sound of footsteps and someone humming tunelessly under their breath (I swear April is tone deaf) alerted me to the fact that unfortunately, for once in my life, my calculations were indeed correct. Makes sense, I'm only smart when it doesn't work to my advantage, where were my brains last year when I was taking OWLs?

Stupid brain, wish I could swap you with some Ravenclaws so you would work all the time.

I cautiously peeked out from behind the suit of armour, spotting April down the end of the corridor, skipping around and not giving a shit what people thought of her. It was painful to see her, since we used to be close, so I avoided seeing her at all costs.

She stopped at every classroom, poking her head in the door for a second before moving on. I swallowed hard and stepped back, trying to hide in the shadows as much as possible. She stopped to check in the classroom next to me and I tried to breath as quietly as possible, not wanting her to hear me.

She's probably find me though, she's not stupid.

She closed the classroom door and walked over to the suit of armour, still humming under her breath. It was an annoying tune, or more likely it was a good song that became unrecognisable once she started humming it. I tried my hardest to make myself invisible, but she spotted me straight away when she came up to the suit of armour. "Coward."

She always spoke her mind, she didn't care what people thought of her which is why she doesn't have any close friends. She's not a loner though, she has friends but they get sick of her speaking her mind so they don't spend too much time with her. I never understood why they hated that, it's better than being a sheep like them. She was the only Hufflepuff I could stand being around, she wasn't overly cheery.

She is a bit weird though, so I guess that makes sense.

I shrugged and stepped out from behind the suit of armour, knowing there was no point in hiding or running now she's found me. She's a lot faster than me, seeing as she actually exercises on a regular basis. "I'm no Gryffindor, I never claimed to be brave."

She raises an eyebrow at me, clearly showing she wasn't happy with me. "There's a difference between not being brave and being a downright coward. Bullying someone into giving you their notes because you know their scared of you, that's low."

I roll my eyes at her, she really needs to stop lecturing me, I almost know this speech my heart by now. "I should take my own notes so that I actually learn and will therefore pass my NEWTs easily and can get a good job instead of working at the leaky cauldron like people who throw away their futures, blah, blah, blah. Can we get dinner now? I'm hungry."

She crosses her arms and looks down at me, yeah even my twin managed to be taller than me, I am destined to be the shortest person in the history of Hogwarts. "If you start taking your own notes."

For all the classes? Is she crazy? My brain will shrivel up and die, it is impossible for anyone to think that much in one day! I will die from boredom and brain friedness! "I'll take notes for Transfiguration and Charms."

She shakes her head stubbornly, this is going to be a long argument. I mean, stubborn people should be banned from fighting with each other, it just takes too long. I have better things to do then argue about taking notes! "Fine, if you also take notes for astronomy and Defence."

That I can live with, I already take my own notes for astronomy and there's not many notes for defence, it's a more practical class. "Fine, but you have to buy me a pumpkin pasty next time you go to Hogsmeade."

She grinned at me and linked her arm through mine, which she should know my now not to do. She loves skipping and always forgets my hatred of it, it's quite frustrating sometimes. "We're not skipping."

"Oh...right." She unlinked our arms and started walking down towards the great hall, I sighed and followed grudgingly. I hated when she decided she shouldn't give up on me, not that I don't like spending time with her but it always hurts when she gives up again. "So I was in care of magical creatures yesterday yeah? And we were looking at hippogriffs and Goyle, started throwing twigs at it while we were waiting for Hagrid! People are so inconsiderate these days, the poor thing had to suffer just because some idiot thought it wasn't pretty enough!"

What I liked about April was that even though she was still kind and fiercely loyal, she wasn't annoyingly cheery. She still got annoyed at things and people and while her kindness could sometimes be annoying, it didn't make me want to drill a hole through my head.

"I hate some people sometimes, what have we come to? Judging animals or people by their looks, it makes me sick! I swear, one day I'm going to start a new settlement on Mars, start afresh, without the likes of Goyle!" She loves to rant, probably the most annoying thing about her, besides the fact she lives like a pig.

Dad tried to make us share a room once; it didn't turn out to well.

April strode into the great hall and headed towards the Slytherin table, knowing I wouldn't sit at her table with all the loud, happy, annoying people. Many of the Slytherins glared at her as she sat down, Alexandria Nott even went as far as to leave. No one else argued, they were used to it by now and knew she'll probably be gone in a couple of weeks.

Sad, but true.

I sat down next to her as she began to blabber on about her argument with Goyle and he'd called her a mudblood even though both out parents are-or were- wizards. I had to agree with her there, was stupid to judge people by their parents anyway, the war is over.

Most people didn't care anymore, including most of my dorm mates, but there are always going to be stupid people like Goyle, unfortunately.

I zoned out as she rambled, having heard this all before. The whole people-should-respect-everyone-and-treat-everyone-as-equals speech was her most favourite to ramble about, though it got quite repetitive. I was serisously tempted to shove some food in her mouth to shut her up but I really wasn't in the mood to fight with her.

Plus, I was hungry.

* * *

><p>In response to Hufflepuffs pride's review I don't have anything against Hufflepuffs, I'd actually want to be in Hufflepuff if I went to Hogwarts (which is unfortunately very unlikely) because they are usually nice and loyal people. Kyra doesn't like Hufflepuffs because she hates happy people and most Hufflepuffs she knows are happy. She hates most of the houses for stupid reasons too in case you didn't notice, she just hates Hufflepuffs more because they are happy while she isn't. Also, Hufflepuffs aren't the only ones afraid of her, so are the people from other houses, as you saw in chapter 2.<p>

April is my favourite character in this story because she just doesn't care about what people think and is just a carefree person in general. She is also one of the few people who stand up to Kyra. I am also writing another story from a Hufflepuffs point of view after I finish Art of Not Caring, which I am really excited about.

And if you think I'm a 'young, inexperienced little writer who wants to write something good, but fails miserably' then don't read my stories, simple.

I would also like to point out that Tonks is one of my favourite harry potter characters in the books. So basically, I mean no offence to Hufflepuffs in any way.


	4. Cowardice

I hate Tuesdays too, when I dominate the world, they will be the third thing to go, right after Emily Carter. In fact, let's just say I hate mornings in general, especially when I wake up at four in the bloody morning again. It should be illegal to wake up before seven in the morning.

I grudgingly sat up and opened the hangings only to get tangled in them and fall on the floor. Why hello there floor, haven't caught up in a while. How are you? Freezing? How lovely. Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm slowly freezing to death here so, I'll see you later.

Oh Merlin, I have officially gone insane, I mean what retard has a conversation with the floor in their head?

I groaned and lifted myself from the floor, looking around to make sure I didn't wake anyone. Unfortunately I had managed to wake all three of my dorm mates, fuck my life. Alexandria was leaning back on her elbows, glaring at me, Kaliana was rubbing her eyes and looking at me worriedly and Goyle lifted the blanket over her head and told me to 'quieten the fuck down before I kill you'. Charmer she is.

Alexandria threw what appeared to be a shoe at me (it's hard to see in the dark) and glared at me so angrily you would have thought I'd killed her best friend. Nope, Kaliana's still safe and sound in the bed next to her. "What the fuck is your problem; it's four in the morning! Go to sleep!"

"Alex calm down." Kaliana surprised me by climbing out knelt next to where I was sitting on the floor and looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?" I blinked at her in confusion but otherwise didn't reply. Man, I am so pathetic. She waited patiently for a reply but before I could even think about answering Alexandria pulled the covers over her head and told us both to go to bed before she made us.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." I got up and quickly ran out of the dormitory, and away from Alexandria who would most likely murder me in my sleep if I made any more noise. The common room was eerie and dark, making it seem even more creepy than usual.

I quickly walked across the room and out the 'secret entrance' to the common room. It's quite ridiculous if you ask me, even if someone does manage to find the entrance and the password, they'd get lost on the way back anyway. Way too much effort, plus the amount of times I've forgotten where the entrance is ridiculous too. No seriously, I should get an award or something.

The dungeons, unsurprisingly were deserted as I wandered aimlessly around. I hoped they stayed that way since I was still wearing Pyjama pants and a tank top and I forgot my wand so I couldn't obliviate anyone. I've never tried it before, but what's the worst that could happen? Oh yeah, they could lose all their memories, better stick with scaring them into silence.

Yep, much better idea.

Faintly I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, walking fast. I quickly jumped into the closest broom cupboard in fear that it was Filch following me. The broom cupboard was small and filled with crap, it had to be the messiest room I had ever seem. _Calm down, _I told myself._ Take deep breaths and whatever you do, Do. Not. Clean._

Yes, I am quite sure I don't have OCD thank you very much, I just hate mess and find it hard to breathe when around it so shut up. There also could be spiders in here, giant man eating spiders that'll kill me in a second.

"Shit!" I propelled myself out of the broom cupboard and smashed into a very solid object. A very solid human shaped object. A very solid human shaped object with long black hair and glaring eyes. A very solid human shaped object with long black hair and glaring eyes whose name is Emily.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shitity shit. Why does life hate me so much?

So there I was, lying on the floor next to a very deranged looking Emily Carter. I'm not exaggerating, her hair looked like a birds nest and I have never seen her look so angry. Actually I have, note to self, never accidently set your best friends wardrobe on fire, it will end badly.

"EMILY? BABE, ARE YOU OKAY?" God, how can a voice that freaking loud and annoying belong to a human being? What has happened to the world? How can people actually put up with that on a regular basis? It makes me want to drill a hole in my head, no, better yet drill a hole through her voice box. Not that I'd do that, because that would be gross.

I groaned and lifted myself up from the ground for the second time that morning, and it's not even five yet, this has to be a fucking record. Barbie was fussing over Emily, kind of like a mum would fuss over their four year old after they fell over. It was cute, annoyingly so.

With difficulty I resisted the urge to wack them both over the head and stood up, fully intending to get as far away from them as possible before I snap. I had only walked a few feet however, when a voice called out behind me. "Aren't you going to apologise?"

Emily looked at her frantically, gesturing for her to shut the hell up.

Poor naive little Barbie, I could've throw Emily over the astronomy tower and I still wouldn't have gotten her back for everything she did. I would have snapped at her, yelled even, but the question wasn't asked rudely, just genially curiously. "No, she deserves five hundred times more than that."

She looks between me and Emily in confusion, clearly Emily hasn't told her anything about what happened. I'm not complaining though, I don't practically want anyone to know what she did, they'd give my sympathy. I hate sympathy.

I guess it's better than pity though.

Yeah, pity and I don't get along very well. It's like that annoying person you continuously tell to leave you alone but keeps randomly popping up at random times. It's quite annoying really; I should consider getting a restraining order. Merlin, I need professional help.

Barbie looked confused, clearly not understanding my hatred of who in her eyes, was probably the best person in the world. "Didn't you two used to be best friends?" She needs to shut up, before I shove a dummy in her mouth. I go for the second best option and run away from the awkward conversation that will most likely ensure if I answer that question.

This, ladies and gentleman, is why I am not in Gryffindor. That and I also don't have the whole 'hero complex' thing, but you know, what you going to do? Apparently I'm going to fall down one of the moving staircases because I wasn't looking where I was going because I'm just so classy.

I screamed loudly and tried to grab onto one of the railings to stop me falling all the way to the bottom of the stairs. Quite predictably I was unsuccessful fall and fell quite painfully towards my death. Yes, I am sure I am going to die, have you seen how long and solid these bloody staircases are? This is where I beg god to let me into heaven and claim to have seen the errors in my ways.

Pfft, as if. I still have my pride you know. Actually, I think I lost that when I ran away from Barbie back there.

I groaned and tried to sit up, but was unsuccessful. My back was exploding in pain and was quite determined to stay unnaturally stiff and straight. I was destined to lay like the dead at the foot of the moving staircases for the rest of my life!

Why am I continuously falling over and landing myself in awkward conversations this morning? Is this belated karma for being a bitch for the last three to five months? If so, fuck you karma, I am not impressed. A broken back is far too cruel; I never broke anyone's back!

I hate karma, we are no longer acquaintances.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Shit, of all the people who had to find me, it had to be her. Hell, I'd even prefer filch to find me, anything but her. Granted it makes sense since she was only two corridors away when I fell, but that doesn't make me any happier about the situation, at all.

I try to tell her to piss off but it comes out as some kind of demented, high pitched groan. This is not fair, this cannot be happening to me. Any minute now I'm going to wake up, this is only another nightmare. So, I should be waking up... like now. Oh come on!

"Holy mother of Merlin!" It's so annoying how she tries to replace Merlin with god in every sentence because she thinks it's uncool to say it. I mean seriously, you're muggleborn, big whoop. No one cares, no point trying to hide it. I would tell her this, if my head and my body were cooperating.

She knelt at my side and stroked my hair, she had the nerve to stroke my hair. After everything she's done she strokes my hair? Oh, and now she's grabbed my hair, she is bloody lucky I couldn't move or she would've been dead.

"Shit, we should take her to the hospital wing, shouldn't we?" No, just get a teacher, or better yet leave me the hell alone to die. Barbie, not being about to hear me went me agreed with Emily and conjured a stretcher. I tried my hardest to move but remained frozen while Emily levitated me onto the stretcher and started walking to the hospital wing with me floating in front of her.

I could hear her and Barbie talking, but I couldn't understand a word they were saying. From what I could tell Emily was being interrogated about being all nice to me when I hate her guts. Emily's voice was really defensive, and she seemed to be growing annoyed with Barbie's questions. I couldn't blame her, Barbie was pretty persistent.

I strained my ears but still couldn't make out what they were whispering about, damn. I really wanted to hear Emily's answer. Stupid Emily and her stupid little follower and their stupid quiet voices.

They were both panting and clutching their sides by the time we got to the hospital wing and dumped me painfully onto the nearest bed. You know there's a thing called carefully putting something down, you should try it sometime. "Madam? Madam Pomfrey?" She's going to wake up the whole bloody castle if she doesn't shut the hell up.

The door to the ancient Madam's office burst open and she bustled over, looking worried and slightly pale. "What is it dears? What do you n-" She froze when she saw me and stared at me with wide eyes before she quickly ran over to a random cupboard and looked through it.

I waited impatiently, growing extremely uncomfortable and bored. She came over seconds later with a rather green looking in her hand, a disgusting smelling green potion in her hand. My eyes widened dramatically and I tried desperately to move away from her but she poured the potion down my throat anyway.

My back, arms and legs started to tingle slightly but before I could try and move them and have me another potion and I fell asleep almost instantly. Luckily for Emily, who had started to hold my hand again.

I swear this girl has a death wish.

* * *

><p>So here is the next chapter, please review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


	5. Recovery

I hate hospitals. I hate hospitals and wings, and I especially hate hospital wings. Especially when the hospital wings are run by a certain ancient madam Pomfrey who won't let you leave until you've been well for at least a few days. I also hate it when the hospital wings contain Rose Weasley.

Not understanding? Rose hates my guts, like as in she is literally out for my blood. It's probably something to do with me spreading rumours about her for five years for keeping to herself and only talking to her cousins. She's a lot different now, she changed around fourth year I think, it's hard to tell since to was gradual. She became tougher, stronger and a force to be reckoned with. She's still really nice, but you mess with her and you better run for the hills. I like who she is better now that she doesn't take shit from anyone.

So there I was, certain I was going to die for the second time that day.

I was fine, when I had woken up at ten I had only a slight ache in my back, but by six I was feeling absolutely fine. I told madam Pomfrey this; she still insisted I stay the night. It took all my will power not to get out of bed and run back to my dormitory as fast as possible.

I would have, but I was still wearing my pyjamas, shame that.

Rose was arguing with Madam Pomfrey again, which is hardly surprising considering she was missing Quidditch practice. She takes Quidditch way too seriously, she's downright terrifying if Ravenclaw lose a game. When she's not blabbering on about Quidditch she's quite normal though, sometimes.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT OF THIS GODDAMN HOSPITAL WING YOU WILL REGRET IT, MY PARENTS AND RON WEASLEY AND HERMIONE FREAKING GRANGER, I CAN AND WILL GET YOU FIRED!" Wow, I think I underestimated her temper. I shrank back and tried to make myself as small as possible as she continued her rant.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to be unfazed, she just watched Rose with disapproving eyes. "Miss Weasley, you broke five different bones and sustained a rather alarming head injury, I'm afraid you can't leave until at least tonight, if you're lucky. There's not need to yell at me, I'm just looking out for you."

Rose crossed her arms and ducked her head, looking ashamed of herself. "Sorry madam."

I sighed and slumped more comfortably in relief, glad she Madam Pomfrey was able to calm her down. Rose can be pretty scary when she's angry. No seriously, she needed three people to hold her back from killing this kid who hung Hugo from the Quidditch hoops. They left Hugo alone after that.

"It's quite alright dear; I understand you're just worried about your team." Rose bit her lip and piked a thread from her jumper, still too ashamed to look up. This didn't surprise me, her conscience is far too over developed if you ask me, just saying.

She gave Rose's hand one more squeeze before hurrying over to her office, leaving us alone for the first time since I had woken up. Not that I'm scared or anything, because I'm not. That's just crazy, what drugs are you taking? Don't make me report you to McGonagall, drugs are illegal you know.

The silence had to be the awkwardness I had ever been a witness to, we just sat there, staring at the walls and ignoring each other's presence.

I was enjoying the peace and solitude when the door burst open and April burst in, looking frantic. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to make myself as small as possible, not at all in the mood to talk to her at the moment. "Kyra, are you okay?" I ignored her and held onto the small hope that she would take the hint and go away. "I know you're not asleep." ... "Kyra!"

"Leave me alone." I sounded beyond pathetic, I sounded like a little five year old asking for their older siblings to leave them alone. I cleared my throat and spoke said as threateningly as possible, "Piss off before I tie you to a tree in the forbidden forest and leave you there, don't think I won't."

"I know your capable of it, you did it to Goyle last year, but you won't do it to me." She tugged roughly on the blanket, almost pulling it from my grip. I tightened my grip on the blanket, hating the fact that she was right, she was always right.

...Not that I'd ever tell her that. "And what makes you think that?"

I smirked and she continued to tug on the blanket, still getting nowhere. "Because I know you..." I could hear her breathing, she sounded exhausted. Merlin, how much effort is she putting into getting the blanket? "...and I know that you wouldn't do that to me, you have to still have a conscience in there somewhere." She lightly tapped the blanket above my head, before going back to tugging on the blanket. "Let go!" I narrowed my eyes and did as she said, causing her to fall backwards onto the floor.

She pushed the blanket off herself and sat up, looking extremely annoyed. "What was that for?" I smiled at her and widened my eyes innocently, which only made her look at me suspiciously. "I just did what you told me to, you asked me to let go, so I did."

She glared at me and stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off her dress. "Crazy bint."

Rose snorted loudly and crossed her arms, looking rather annoyed that April had joined us. I raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back, wanting to be comfortable during her speech. "Crazy bint? Please, try rumour spreading, first year bullying, lazy, evil, judging, hypercritical bitch."

I smirked as April cocked her head to the side and watched her curiously, knowing this was going to be interesting. April's curiosity always led to interesting and awkward situations. "Would you say you hate Kyra?"

Rose drew her eyebrows together and looked at April in confusion, clearly not understanding where she was going with this. She's not alone, I had no idea either. "Of course I do, she's a bitch and doesn't deserve anyone to care about anything to do with her."

April watched her in innocent confusion, not at all fazed by Rose's angry expression. "But you care." Rose shook her head and looked at her as though she was questioning her mental health. April continued her explanation as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You care, because if you didn't it wouldn't bother you. You wouldn't hate her so much, you wouldn't care what she does, but you do."

"Of course I care; she's hurting the people I care about!"

A look of understanding crossed Aprils face and she looked pleased, having finally solved what was bothering her. Se sat beside me on the bed – without my permission- and grinned at Rose."That explains a lot, thanks Rose."

"What did I explain exactly?"

"That's what annoys you so much isn't it? You think she doesn't deserve 'anyone to care about anything she does' but you care, and that annoys you. You don't want to care, but you do." This is why April doesn't have many close friends, her honesty and her habit of figuring out stuff you didn't even know about yourself can be frustrating.

Rose opened and closed her mouth several times, making her resemble a goldfish. Attractive Rose, you'll be fighting off the boys with a baseball bat soon. I smirked at her before turning to April, who was now lounging on my bed comfortably. Did I mention it's MY bed? "April?"

She stretched her arms and put them behind head, completely at ease. "Yeah?"

"Get off before I make you." She yawned, picked the blanket up from the floor and wrapped it around herself. We probably looked sweet, like caring, companionate sisters. I didn't like it. "April, there's a perfectly good bed right there, use it."

"Nah, I don't think I will, I'm comfy."

I nudged her roughly with my elbow, which she ignored. "Get up you lazy little shit." She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'language' into the pillow but otherwise ignored me. "Get up."

"What's the magic word?"

I crossed my arms and glared at her, she didn't seem fazed. "Get up." She ignored me. "Get up...Please." I mumbled the last word quietly and grudgingly, glaring at her as I said so. She yawned dramatically and grinned at me, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that last word."

I cleared my throat and said slightly louder, but quiet enough that she had to strain her ears t hear me. "Please."

She propped herself up on her elbows and smirked at me, clearly enjoying herself. Bitch. "Sorry, you're going to have to speak up." I glared at her, her smirk grew. "Can you repeat that?" I smirked as an idea came to me, and her expression changed to one of suspicion. "Kyra? What-"

I shoved her roughly onto the ground before she could even finish her sentence before shifting my position to a more comfortable one. "I warned you." She groaned loudly and climbed onto the bed next to me, looking half dead. I bit my lip, not that I cared or anything, cause I don't. But the polite thing to o would be to ask... right? "You okay?"

I mentally cursed myself for sounding worried and tried to look as bored as possible as to not contribute to that idea. April nodded but winced as she rubbed her side. I stayed quiet and fiddled with my jumper, not about to admit I was worried. "Well I'll be damned."

I looked over to find Rose watching me in bewilderment, I didn't like it. "What do you want?"

She smirked at me, looking as though she knew something no one else did. "You do have a heart, admittedly not a very good one, but it's there."

"What the fuck are you on about?"

She glanced at April, who was still massaging her side and watching Rose curiously. "You actually care about her don't you? I find it funny how you're still a bitch to the people you care about. You really are a bitch."

"Fuck you. Don't judge me; you don't know shit about me." She laughed loudly but otherwise didn't reply, instead pulling out one of her many books from her bag to read. I groaned and lay back down on the bed, wondering if my day could get any worse.

"Hey Rosie! I brought you the transfiguration homework!"

Apparently it can.

* * *

><p>haha, so there's Rose. :) I wason school camp this week so i didn't get a chance to update anything... ad i ahve another story now so it might take longer to update...but his will be updated next, i think :) Review?<p> 


	6. Awkwardness

Dear life, yeah I know we have never gotten along, and that we may hate each other but don't you think your being a little childish? I mean, I could handle falling down the stairs, I could try and tolerate being stuck in the hospital wing with Rose all day and I could try and deal with my sister while I have the biggest head ache in the world. But sending Albus? Mr I-don't-know-the-meaning-of-sadness-and-continue-to-hold-onto-childish-hope-even-though-I'm-in-sixth-year?

We need to talk.

I have never been in such an awkward situation in my life. Rose was just sitting there, doing her homework and awkwardly looking up every now and then to see why we were so silent, I was sitting there glaring at the Albus, trying to see if I've magically mastered the art of wandless magic and he was sitting on the end of Rose's bed, fiddling with the hem of his jumper and humming annoying songs under his breath again.

The only person who didn't find it awkward was April, who was painting her nails and starting conversation every now and then. I normally find her cheerfulness annoying but then I was actually glad for it, it stopped the situation from being too painful.

"So Al, did you really risk your life by sitting next to Kyra in potions yesterday?" I hate my sister, a lot. I take back everything nice I ever said about her, she's a bitch. Wait a minute, how did she know? I don't remember telling her about it and I don't think her and Albus are that close.

I was brought from my thoughts by a loud thump and turned to see Rose glaring daggers at Al, her book lying on the ground a few metres away. I smirked, this would be interesting. "Do you have a death wish? Everyone knows she hates being around optimists, and annoying people. Do you have a death wish?"

He rolled his eyes but didn't seem offended, "Thanks Rosie, I'm touched."

I shrugged and grinned at him, which for some reason made him gasp and fall off the bed. This kid seriously needs to be checked at mungos, he has issues. He seemed completely unfazed by the fall and quickly jumped up again, looking as though he had just discovered another planet. "You grinned."

"What? You've never seen someone grin before?"

He walked over and sat on the end of my bed, holding my feet with one hand so I couldn't kick him and stroking his imaginary beard with the other. He seriously has mental issues. "It's just that I didn't know you were capable of it. You smirk all the time, but never smile."

Rose spoke up before I could reply, which was rather annoying. "Idiot, you know she CAN smile. She used to smile all the time before she turned all evil and sad. We just didn't know she still did."

Albus turned to me and studied me intently, as if he was trying to figure me out. I shifted awkwardly and glared at him, which surprise, surprise, didn't scare him at all. He opened and closed his mouth several times before actually speaking. "What happened to you, I know Emily said it was just because of your family but you stopped being friends with her shortly after that so I don't know if I can trust that."

He was reading into this too much, he was curious to find out what happened. He didn't believe it was just my family's death, which was bad, very bad. Spreading that rumour was the last good thing Emily ever did for me, and I don't want anyone questioning it. "What happened to me is none of your fucking business, now piss off."

"Wait, aren't you and Emily friends again now?"

I coughed loudly and stared at Rose in shock, wondering what in Merlin's name could of made her think something so outrageously stupid. April hit me on the back with a little more force than was strictly necessary and a cleared my throat. "Rose, are you on fucking drugs?"

She drew her eyebrows together in confusion. "But, if you two aren't friends then why did she stay by your bed for like three hours? She wouldn't leave when Madam Pomfrey asked her too, said you shouldn't be alone."

Anger flooded through me and I took several deep breathes in a failed attempt at calming myself. I was furious, she has no right! No, not after what she did, not after what she said. Her words still haunted me, there was nothing more painful than knowing the truth behind the words. "She what?"

Rose flinched at my harsh tone and seemed to shrink away; April even went as far as to jump and dive under one of the beds. She cautiously poked her head out and watched me curiously. Albus however didn't seem scared, stupid Gryffindor. Rose cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, "She stayed with you until late last night, Madam Pomfrey refused to let her stay during the night."

She's lucky she wasn't there when I woke up, she wouldn't have survived the experience.

"_...even your father doesn't speak to you anymore, even though you're the only family he has left."_

Tears filled my eyes but I refused to shed them, I wouldn't cry over her words, she doesn't deserve my tears. I ducked my head and studied my nails, they remained silent. "Kyra?" I didn't raise my head, opting to pick a loose thread from the sheets instead. "Kyra, are you okay?"

I nodded pathetically but refused to look up. Oh god, I'm becoming a Hufflepuff. Day by day I'm becoming more and more weak and emotional. I'm catching Hufflepuffness from April! I knew she was out to get me! I cleared my throat and looked up, looking Rose in the eye. "We were never friends, are not friends and will never be friends."

Albus tilted his head to the side and watched me curiously. "Weren't you two best friends since first year?"

I crossed my arms and huffed, oh so maturely. "I thought so too, but friends are meant to be there for each other and she wasn't. Friends are meant to trust each other and she didn't trust me. Friends aren't meant to stab each other in the back and look how that turned out, so I guess we never were friends. End of story, bye, bye."

He smiled at me sadly, oh god, he's going to try and comfort me. This should be fun."Just because your friendship ended badly doesn't mean it didn't exist, everyone makes mistakes, and you can either run from them or learn from them. She-"

"Just shut up and stop trying to impersonate a fucking self help book or some shit." He bit his lip and looked at me with big, sad eyes. "And get off my bed before I make you." A hurt expression crossed his face, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. He smiled widely, but something seemed off about it, but he jumped up and skipped across the room like he was the happiest person in the world.

I must've been imagining things.

The awkward silence returned as April climbed out from under the bed and returned to her previous spot. I found myself almost wishing Madam Pomfrey would come to give me some more foul tasting potions. Almost, I don't think there's anything that could make me actually want that.

"So... Did you guys realise there's someone from each house in here?" I looked around and realised April was right, no wonder this was so awkward. I glanced at April, wondering if this was another wonderful conversation starter or just her saying everything and anything she thought of.

You never know with her.

Rose seemed to find this a little more interesting than me though, which isn't saying much. "Yeah, and yet none of us are dead yet, this has to be some sort of miracle, though I guess that isn't from lack of trying on Kyra's part."

"Go die in a hole, Weasley."

She grinned innocently and shook her head. "Nah, I don't think I will."

"You're such a pain in the arse."

"Am not!"

Are too!" Hey, I never claimed to be mature.

"Am not!"

Are too!"

"Am not!"

Are too!"

"Am not!"

Are too!"

"Am not!"

Are too!"

"Am not!"

Are too!"

"Am not!"

Are too!"

"Am not!"

Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

ARE TOO!"

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!" We both looked over to see Madam Pomfrey standing a couple of metres away, looking furious. "THIS IS A HOSPITAL WING, NOT A QUIDDITCH MATCH!" Wow, she has a surprisingly loud voice for someone that old. "Mr. Potter and Miss Corner could you two please leave now, Miss Weasley and Miss Corner have to rest."

April gave me a quick hug before hurrying out of the room, Albus close behind her. Madam Pomfrey gave us one last glare before returning to her office. Rose smirked and mouth '_am not'._

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>There's a clue as to what happened between her and emily :) Review?<p> 


End file.
